finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathgaze (Final Fantasy XII)
The Deathgaze is a Rank VII Mark from Final Fantasy XII. It randomly appears on the commercial Airship's deck, after boarding it at an Aerodrome. Clan Primer Hunt 26: Visitor on Deck Petitioner: A Traveler Petitioner's Location: any Aerodrome *''Saw bill posted for the hunting of Deathgaze (Rank VII). The petitioner is a traveler who frequents the many aerodromes throughout Ivalice.'' *''Hunt accepted. The son claims to have spotted Deathgaze from the airship's deck. He wants you to confirm the sighting, and his mother wants you to kill the thing.'' *''Deathgaze defeated! Report to the traveler and his family in the aerodrome.'' *''Hunt reported. The skies are safe once again.'' Bestiary Entry Genus: Rank VII Mark Classification: Rare Mutant Aevis Mark Location: Airship sky deck "Being a giant Dragon of a rich violet Hue, spending most of its Life in the rarefied Airs above the Clouds, only appearing before Men when its Territory is threatened. Though Incidents involving Airships were once quite common, of late the great Wyrm has only been spotted at a Distance. A boy traveling with his Family posted a Bill for this Mark." Battle Deathgaze itself is not very hard, but sometimes it tends to inflict plethora of negative status on your party characters. Firstly, you should be on the deck where Deathgaze cannot track you. As usual, buff your characters, with most importantly Shell. Prepare one of your unit as a White Mage, so he/she can heal the negative statuses Deathgaze sends upon. Deathgaze itself has a tendency to use Magicks that has a suffix of "ga" , including Aeroga, Blizzaga, and so on. Aside from that, like of wyrm kind genus, Deathgaze is capable of using "Crushing Fangs" which damages a target and high chance of knocking out a member. "Fireball", is another special attack Deathgaze uses frequently, which acts like a upgraded Fire spell. Should you feel this overwhelming, switch your character's equipment into Fire absorbing gears to negate the "Fireball" attack. Be wary of Deathgaze's actions, at times it would cast "Reverse" on itself, therefore normal attacks would heal him instead of damaging him. What makes this much more problematic is that Deathgaze is capable of building a physical paling, which negates all physical attacks. Therefore, it is highly recommended that you've bought high level Magicks such as Scathe, Flare, Ardor, and such before facing Deathgaze. Aside from building physical palings, he can also cast high level Magicks as well, such as Scourge, Flare, Bio, and also Restore to fully heal his HP. Also, he will inflict Disease on your characters. If someone gets diseased, get it off of them ASAP, because you cannot heal a diseased ally, and anyone revived while diseased will only have 1 HP. All of his attacks seeming overwhelming to you? Shouldn't really be. Use Protect or Shell, or Protect and Shell onto all of your party characters if you feel him dealing too much damage to your party members. Use Shellga or Protectga, if you have acess to the higher magicks found within the game. Use two handed weapons, as he ignore the Evasion stats of the shield you have equipped. Once he raises his physical Paling, use Magick attacks against him in order to deal out damage. Should he manages to use both the Paling and the Magick Barrier on at once, use technicks against him. Gil Toss works well, provided you have a reasonable amount of gil to spare on him. Like most mob hunts and bosses, Deathgaze's overall status increases when it's HP hits critical, and after he restores himself he'll "spam" his Magicks. So finish him quick whenever he flashes red; Quickenings are a good way of finishing it. Quick Battle Deathgaze can be defeated very easily if you have Reverse, Renew, and a simple Cure spell. You cast Reverse on Deathgaze, then Renew. Renew will leave it with only 1 HP, so use your Cure spell to finish it off. Make sure to make sure they go off one after another, before it casts Restore on itself. After defeating Deathgaze check out your Sky Pirate's Den. You will obtain Deathgaze and the rank Eagle Eye Rewards: *3,400 gil *Elixir x2 Related Enemies *Gizamaluk *Twintania *Emperor Aevis *Dragon Aevis *Skulwyrm *Dragon Lich *Cataract Aevis *Archaeoaevis *Vyraal (mark) *Skullash (rare) *Myath (rare) Category:Marks